


View Cam Again

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Tale of a Few View Cams [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode AU: s04e08-09 Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: Set between Forest of the Dead and Midnight. Donna records a video diary to send to Wilf.





	View Cam Again

Donna wiped her eyes, leant forward, and turned the camcorder on.

“Hello Gramps! And before you start worrying, YES I have been crying. NO, I’m not hurt. NO, it’s not the Doctor’s fault; and NO nothing bad has happened to me again.

“We were on a mission to solve a dispute over water rights or something today. It was the usual - guns, threats, insults, and then the ‘aren’t you wonderful’s - when this little Canaltera ran up and hugged me. He was so cute. He was all big brown eyes, soft spiky hair and little soft body. If it wasn’t for the scorpion-like tail I’d’ve wanted to bring him home with me.

“Oh, it was such a lovely hug. I could feel the tears starting up, when the Doctor came up to me with a hankie and he put his arm round my waist. I must admit that I clung onto him for a while before I got myself together again. What would I do without him now, eh?

“There aren’t many like him about these days, in more than one way. Yes, I know you’re one of a kind, Gramps, but I often need someone here and now to cuddle, and for now that person is the Doctor. I hope you don’t mind too much.

“He let me sob all over him when we got to the TARDIS. I was very good; I waited until we got home before I had a proper sob. And he let me, without asking questions.

“We made dinner together. Nothing fancy, just cheese on toast. Then he let me cuddle him again in the library, while I talked about J-… things lately.

“I know Mum would say they weren’t real, but the Doctor says that I’m allowed to think they WERE mine, and to remember I loved them and lost them. He understands, you see, Gramps. He’s lost so many people. It is such a shame he doesn’t have anyone here to love anymore. He lost his last chance when we were on Messaline… Oh; we’re a right pair, acting like orphans of the storm.

“I fell asleep on him. I know! Just like when I was a flipping kid. But he was very good about it, didn’t complain once. He even managed to carry me to bed. Yeah, my Spaceman! He must be like the Incredible Hulk, but gets strong when he’s upset instead of angry. Ooh! I like the sound of that. Having my very own superhero to hand. But who does that make me? Not someone like Mary Jane that’s for sure. More like Aunt May, probably.

“Now I’ve totally depressed you I’d better finish getting ready and go have a cup of tea. I’ll be right as rain then. I… I didn’t want to worry you, Gramps. I’m fine… I’m fine really. I’ll get the Doctor to give me some TLC for you, shall I? I don’t think he’ll mind too much. I’ll ask anyway.

“Bye bye, Gramps! Don’t worry now, will you? Remember I’ll love you always.”

Donna wiped her eyes one last time and turned the camcorder off.


End file.
